Dream of Superheroes
by sudoku
Summary: John told Sherlock about his dreams where both of them were Americans living in the superhero world. "I hope there is nothing silly about me in your dream besides the goatee. But I can't really control your dream." Sherlock sounded full of regret about the last part. "Teleportation doesn't exist in real life. Besides, that photograph of so-called Bucky could easily be faked."


-Unbetaed, a non-native speaker, not Britt-pick and also the first time I write in this fandom. So please kindly point out any mistakes.  
-Spoilers to Captain America:Civil War and Doctor Strange.

* * *

"Sherlock, I had a dream last night."

Sherlock looked up from his laptop. He was actually just browsing the news looking for any interesting case. No such luck. "People usually dream when they sleep. Only some people remember their dreams."

"I know that! Now just bloody listen. It isn't like you have any interesting case anyway."

The consulting detective perked up. "How do you know that?"

"I might be dense but I'm not deaf. You've been muttering _Boring_ , _Mundane_ , or any variation of that for the last half an hour."

Sherlock didn't realize he did that. He guessed he was so used to John's presence that sometime he forgot he was there. "Let's get this over with so I can go back my _mundane_ things. I hope there are no wizards, necromancers, trolls, goblins, dragons, and lobbits this time. That dream was so unrealistic and long. It was certainly longer than the time you slept. I guess what they said that time is relative during dream is true."

"It's _hobbit_ and you know it. I've mentioned it so many times when I told you the story. You even asked me to spell it out for you. Now bloody shut up and listen. "

Sherlock liked to rile John up. He looked so cute all flustered like that. Besides, as John aptly pointed out he was bored. He actually found the Hobbit tales dreamt up by his friend riveting although some parts were unnecessary. One of the foremost examples: the romance between the dwarf and the elf. _How does it even work as they are of different species?_

He still needed to be himself aka being difficult. "If you want to bore me with your dream, could you at least make some tea? Mrs Hudson also left some biscuits for us."

The doctor rolled his eyes but he complied. It was much easier to comply what the big baby wanted for all parties involved.

Twenty minutes later after frantic searching of milk, no thanks to Sherlock, he dumped a plate of biscuits and a steaming cup of tea in front of his ex-... current flatmate. "In my dream both of us are Americans."

"Oh, dear."

"We actually never met in that dream. I think in that case I actually had two dreams. One was about me, the other one was about you. Shut up, Sherlock."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know you were about to."

He was so proud of John. He knew him so well. He grinned. "Fine, Scout Promise. I'll be a good listener."

"You were never a boy scout. You were never a good listener either. OK, I get your point now. You'd better not interrupt your story with your _logic_."

"I've always been a good listener, John. I get clues from there. But I couldn't stand illogical and inaccuracy. So no promise."

"Could you at least ask your questions after my stories then? Not that there is any need to be logical about my stories as after all they are my dreams, not a case."

"I'll try my best."

John then told him the stories about superheroes in America. Sherlock bit back the question why they always had to be in America. One of the superheroes was even named Captain America. Sherlock rolled his eyes. How those superheroes tried to save lives but killed some by accident. Sherlock bit back another comment that that was not the heroes' fault, sometime casualties couldn't be helped in war. His friend told him how Captain America's friend who was brainwashed into an assassin was accused of murder. That was when John as an American called Everett K. Ross came in.

Sherlock couldn't help it. "That's such a pretentious name even for you, John. I hope at least you don't have a mustache here."

"You had a goatee in my other dream. Let me get on with my story or I won't let you near my daughter."

OK, John knew how to play dirty. For some reason, he was quite fond of John's baby despite the snort and goo. He was also curious about his goatee, at least his friend dream version, he'd never keep any facial hair of course.

The doctor prattled on. So the whole thing was a set up by someone else called Zemo who wanted the heroes to fight for revenge.

"I could've told you _that_ eight minutes ago. There was no way Bucky was responsible for the bombing unless he had a method for teleportation."

John inexplicably laughed. "Do you not believe in teleportation? Just wait until I tell you my other dream about you."

"I hope there is nothing silly about me in your dream besides the _goatee_. But I can't really control your dream." Sherlock sounded full of regret about the last part. "Teleportation doesn't exist in real life. More importantly, in your dream universe, teleportation doesn't exist. Besides, that photograph of so-called Bucky could easily be faked."

"Sherlock!" John glared at him. Sherlock wisely shut up.

Zemo manipulated Bucky to escape. There was this big showdown between the heroes who were pro Captain America and the others who were pro Iron Man. Iron Man was apparently one of Captain America's best friend according to John's dream. Sherlock added in his mind that was why he didn't do friends. He could lose them or they could betray him. Except for John of course.

After the big showdown, Black Widow, who was team Iron Man, helped Bucky and Captain America to escape to stop Zemo from releasing other brainwashed assassins. That was one of the reasons Sherlock couldn't trust the ladies. This Black Widow chick sounded as formidable as Irene Adler.

When Bucky and Captain America reached Siberia, they found out that all those assassins had been killed by Zemo.

"How did Zemo get there before them? I thought Zemo flew commercial while Captain America flew a private plane?"

"Sherlock! This is my dream so I'll tell it as it is. Don't put logic into my dream."

Sherlock pouted but he shut up as he actually wanted to know what happened next. So Iron Man found out that Zemo was responsible for the bombing. He flew there to help Captain America. He didn't know that Black Panther followed him.

"How could they conveniently arrive at the same time?"

"Sherlock!"

Zemo then showed the footage of Bucky killing Iron Man's parents in the 1991. That made Iron Man angry because Captain America knew about it but never told him. Captain America said that Bucky was his friend which hurt Iron Man who thought he was Captain America's friend.

"That's why I only need one friend, John, you."

"I'm honoured, Sherlock but let me bloody get on with my story without any more interruption."

There was a three way fight. Iron Man disarmed Bucky but Captain America disarmed Iron Man. Captain America and Bucky left leaving a broken hearted Iron Man.

Black Panther found out that Zemo was responsible for his father's death. He stopped Zemo from committing suicide and handed Zemo to John's very own dream alter ego, Everett K. Ross.

Captain America then broke his friends that were captured after the big showdown from the high security under water facility. He also left a note to Iron Man saying that he felt bad after what happened between them. Captain America said he would help Iron Man if he needed any help. Since Bucky was still not cured from the brain washing, he chose to be put back into cryogenic sleep.

"The end. Any comment? Of course you're going to comment, it's you."

"Stop wasting your time saying things that we both know are true, John. First, despite inconsistencies and plot holes here and there, that was quite a riveting story. It's better than your Hobbit tales. Well done, John. Not that you get any credit since it's your dream."

John rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure whether that's a compliment but I'll take what I get."

"Second, Zemo is more successful than Moriarty."

"How could you say that, Sherlock? He has killed and harmed a lot of people. He destroyed your reputation. He made you killed yourself."

"Well, I'm still here. What I mean is Zemo managed to divide friends. Moriarty is a genius but he couldn't drive a wedge between us."

"Are you saying our friendship is more important than other people's lives? Of course you _are_."

"It's your dream not mine. Do I need to remind you about the fact in your own dream? Zemo bombed those people in Vienna so he had blood on his hands as well. So Zemo is a better vilain. Well done, John!"

"Only you will compliment the villain in my dream, Sherlock. Anything else?"

"Third, if…"

"Why did I even ask?"

Sherlock ignored his interruption. "Third, if I were to die, don't put me in any cryogenic sleep. I hate that kind of thing. Not that cryogenic sleep exists of course."

"I'd kill you myself if you were to die again."

"That's impossible."

"You know what I mean, Sherlock! Don't you dare to die on me again!"

"I'll keep that in mind. My last comment is how come you were featured so little in your own dream? It seems mostly consists of Captain America, Bucky, Iron Man, Black Panther, Black Widow, and those other superheroes."

"I can't control my own dream, can I? I don't know whether it was because I think so little of myself. I wonder what Sigmund Freud would say when I dreamt more about you than I dreamt about myself." John blushed at the implication of what he just said but Sherlock ignored it. "What I meant was I was featured so little in my first dream. But you were featured so much in my other dream. Not that we met in those dreams."

Sherlock waved his hands impatiently. "Yes, yes, I got it. So you were not the main character in one of your dreams, whereas I was the main character in your other dream. So please tell me what you dreamt about me." The detective flashed his most annoying grin at John.

His friend groaned. "I think we need something stronger for my other dream."

* * *

 **Notes:**

-Sorry for butchering Civil War as I watched it only once. I might not put the story in the correct order. I also cut out a lot of parts.  
-Sorry about the Hobbit's comments. I liked the movie but Sherlock expressed my opinion about the movies. I'm not against the shipping though, Sherlock just thought the romance was out of place.  
-This story was meant to be one shot but as usual my muse has the mind of its own. So the next part will be about Doctor Strange. Any suggestion is welcome.  
-Feedback and comments are welcome.


End file.
